


Losing your memory

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banshee!Sasha, Becky & Finn are siblings again, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Except it doesn't work, F/F, Heavy Angst, Nogitsune!Alexa, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolf!Charlotte, they were so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Everything happened so fast.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Losing your memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on Allison's death scene from teen wolf, so if you haven't watched the show, I recommend that you do NOT read this. However, if you ignore these kinds of things and still spoil yourself, don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Song title is from Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star, which i recommend that you listen to while reading this for extra emotional feels.

Everything happened so fast.

One minute, Charlotte looked over to see Becky fighting against the Oni, sweat dripping down her brow as she held her own against the supernatural creatures. The blonde felt a surge of pride as she watched her girlfriend fight with all of her might, for Sasha and for Alexa, who were both suffering at the hands of the nogitsune that had infiltrated Alexa's mind, body, and soul before everyone's eyes. 

Of course, Charlotte felt extreme guilt for what had happened to her best friend, her pack was being destroyed from the inside out and there had been little to nothing she could have done to prevent it, and she felt insignificant, like she didn't deserve to even have her own pack at all. 

She slashed her claws against one of the Oni standing in front of her, black blood coating the ground underneath her as it fell to the ground before her, dead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the one Becky had been fervently battling for the good part of 5 minutes finally lose the fight, crumpling to the ground at her feet, making the Irish woman let out a large sigh of relief.

Their eyes met, and Charlotte saw the smile that made Becky's eyes crinkle, the smile she had loved more than anything else in the world to wake up to, brightening her days better than anything else ever could. 

One minute, Becky and Charlotte were smiling at each other, bathing in the victory they had just picked up for themselves, living to tell another blood soaked tale, and to save their friends from the metaphorical(and in Alexa's case, mental and physical) chains they were enslaved with. The blonde felt words on the tip of her tongue, ready to spill from her red stained lips, and that's when her whole world turned on its axis.

Becky was upright one minute, looking as if she had just battled the entire world with her sword, and the next minute, her blood splattered onto the wall behind them, the sword the Oni was gripping in its hand embedded in her stomach. Charlotte saw that she was falling, so she rushed over to her, the pair collapsing to their feet in the middle of all of their friends, who stood by watching somberly. Bayley was crying from her place next to Natayla, who looked like she was going to cry as well, and Seth and Roman wore matching heart wrenching expressions.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Sasha safe?” Becky stuttered out, looking up at Charlotte with eyes that only expressed concern for her oldest friend, and not for herself. The sight made her heart shrivel up inside of her chest, and all Charlotte could do was shake her head softly, afraid that her voice would betray her if she spoke. Relief washed over the redhead's face and she felt her heartbeat slow down a little more at the thought of her friend not being in mortal danger anymore.

Charlotte had her hand over Becky's wound, pressing down not only to staunch the blood flow but to alleviate some of the pain the redhead might have been feeling, but her eyebrows furrowed as nothing transferred to herself.

“I can't- I can't take your pain.” Charlotte said in a panic, trying to further exert her werewolf abilities to save the only person she's ever loved in her entire time of existing, but Becky just feebly shakes her head, a small and sad smile stretching across her blood stained lips.

“It's because it doesn't hurt.” Becky said softly, her accent getting softer and softer as she continued to speak, her life force spilling out right into Charlotte's hands, and there was _nothing_ that she could do to stop it, not this time. The blonde shook her head as she reached down to brush the hair from the redheads eyes, trying to lose herself in them one last time before it was too late.

“No.” Charlotte said tearfully, shaking her head furiously once again as she squeezed her eyes shut, wanting nothing more than for this to be an awful nightmare, something stemmed from the darkest recesses of her warped mind. But she knew that this was no nightmare, and that in a very short time frame, she would have to say goodbye to the one great love of her life, _her_ Becky.

“It's okay.” Becky said, reaching one of her hands up to weakly cup Charlotte's tear stained cheek, and she instinctively leaned into her touch, tears spilling out onto her palm in rivets. She could feel the redhead's heartbeat slowing down more and more, and her own heartbeat was pounding in her eyes strong and loud, almost like it was taunting her, reminding her that no one would truly be safe if they were associated with her.

“Becky please.” She sobbed, curling around her body in a more protective way, wanting to keep this intimate moment between them for the rest of the time she had to live without her, and she felt the redheads heartbeat slow just a little bit more, reminding Charlotte that they didn't have much time left with one another, and that was enough to nearly break her entirely.

“It's okay. It's okay. It's okay, It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love- I love you. Charlotte. Charlotte Flair.” Becky said, her fingers dropping from the edge of the blonde's lips, back onto her chest, which was rising with each shallow breath.

“Don't, please, don't. Becky don't, please.” Charlotte begged, cupping her cheek with one hand while her other still futilely pressed over the stab wound in her stomach, the blood spilling out staining the blonde's hand the harder she pressed down on it. Becky got a look of realization over her face and then her body began to shake slightly, distracting her from her ever dropping heart rate.

“You have to tell Finn. Tell him.” Becky pleaded softly, looking up at Charlotte one last time with a soft smile etched onto her bloody lips, and that's when the blonde felt her heart slow down until it was barely beating, and then, _there was nothing._ Her hand feel limply onto the ground, the thud of her hand echoing louder than anything else the blonde had ever heard in her life.

“No!” Charlotte cried, cupping Becky's cheek with her blood stained hand as she bent down to kiss her cool forehead, feeling her tears intermingling with the ones the redhead didn't even know she had produced, which gutted her even further. She cried harder as she hugged Becky's limp body to her chest, envisioning that she was somewhere else and not in the middle of a blood soaked battlefield, the love of her life being the biggest casualty. 

The victory they thought they had won had tasted so sweet, but it was falsified and turned bitter in Charlotte's mouth. They had saved Sasha for now, but there was still so much left that she had to do, and paired with the loss of Becky, the tasks that faced the young werewolf would be much more painful to do now. But she had to save everyone else, like she had always done, and as she pulled Becky a little tighter to her chest, she hoped she had the strength to.

_God she hoped she had the strength to._

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this a lot, finding the right words and putting my own spin by actually making Charlotte hear Becky's heartbeat slow down more and more until it was nonexistent, which I think would have made Allison's death in the show way more emotional(although it's emotional enough with the last meaningful words Allison says to Scott is completely improvised by the actress) in my opinion. All that being said though, I think I'm proud with the final product(though it could have been better executed) but let me know what you all think. Feedback and kudos are appreciated and even welcomed, and as always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
